Ever Growing Side Stories
by Cloudline Dasher
Summary: Short stories for Ever Growing Friendship. Return and follow the further adventures of Trace and his many friends, searching through life and clinging to the happiness that they bring to one another. /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ If you haven't read Ever Growing Friendship you should before reading these.


Ever Growing Side Stories

Written By: Cloudline Dasher

Chapter One: How to Produce a Pony

Timeline: A year and a half after the Epilogue

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Fidgeting on the floor, Trace and his herd waited for Celestia's reply. They had finally decided they wanted their first child together. Rarity had an array of outfits already made for the little tot. After Fluttershy, Trace, and Lyra brought her into the circle, asking how she would feel if Fluttershy was to bare a child, she went totally ecstatic. Her entire shop was covered with different clothes. One side was colt clothes, while the other had a magnificent array of filly attire.

Twilight was managing a bit better than Trace and his herd. Lifting up her head, she smiled gently to them, "Relax. I'm sure the Princess wouldn't deny this request. Even if she does, I could perform the spell, myself. I just wanted her to do it, since she had plenty of practice already."

A swirl of green shot into the air as Spike let out a mighty belch. Twilight unraveled the parchment.

"What does it say?" Trace asked impatiently.

"Yes, Darling. Do tell!" Rarity smiled, fidgeting closer against Trace's side, "My heart is racing with excitement!"

Letting out a short giggle, Twilight nodded, "Okay, I'm reading." Glancing to the parchment, Twilight scanned the starting point before reading aloud, "Ah, here we go. My dearest pupil, I'm afraid I must decline for the time being. I'm currently across the sea visiting Saddle Arabia, and will not be back for some time."

Everyone looked confused as Twilight paused. Tilting her head, Twilight frowned, "I haven't heard anything about Celestia going to Saddle Arabia..."

"Is that all?" Fluttershy lowered her head in disappointment.

"No, there's more." Twilight simply stated, unraveling the parchment further, "I have faith that you will take every precaution you deem necessary, so I leave the decision to cast the spell yourself, in your capable hooves. I expect that you already know of the rare side effects that sometimes come with the spell. Even when you do everything right, you may need to do it multiple times. Not to mention if you don't manage to perform the spell correctly in time, you will have to wait until fall. Sincerely yours, Princess Celestia."

The group fell silent, letting everything sink in. Rarity cleared her voice, watching the disappointed Fluttershy out of the corner of her eyes, "I suspect that when she said, 'you will have to wait until fall.' that she meant the spell is only good if Fluttershy is in heat?"

Nodding to the white unicorn, Twilight nodded, "The spell is supposed to alter the participants DNA into whatever specie he is trying to impregnate. As ponies, we cannot be impregnated if we are not in heat. So the spell is only useful within our spring or fall heat."

Lyra frowned, something suddenly coming to mind, "If Trace's DNA was altered to a ponies and the point was to impregnate Fluttershy, wouldn't that mean I would get pregnant as well, if we mated?"

"Yes, that is exactly right. Not to mention another part. In order to turn Trace's base DNA into a ponies, I need to use a pony to do so." Twilight explained, rolling the letter back up. She tied the ribbon around the parchment, before neatly setting it off to the side.

"Why didn't you mention that before?" Trace rose one of his brows.

"I usually prepare a check list, and without it, I suppose it slipped my mind. Anyway, let me explain, if Trace wants to impregnate Fluttershy, he would need a DNA base code from another pony. If say, Lyra, was to volunteer, the filly or colt would technically have three biological parents."

Fluttershy's eyes sparkled, watching Twilight in awe, "So you're saying I could have a little foal with two of my herd mate's?"

"Yes, that is basically what happens. That is if the spell doesn't have any side effects. Within the seven cases that Celestia excepted to perform the spell on, two accidentally swapped genders, three swapped species, and two of them it failed altogether. We're just lucky that it is reversible after forty-eight hours, and we are able to try again." Twilight stated, sounding a lot like a professor teaching her class.

"But... each heat cycle only lasts a week." Trace's eyes shuffled for a moment, before looking to Twilight, "Doesn't that mean we can only try it twice a heat cycle or four times a year?"

Letting out a sigh, Twilight got up, nearing Trace's herd before sitting down, "That is why Celestia usually refuses to cast this sort of spell. If it fails, the individuals involved often becomes depressed or frustrated that it didn't work. Since Celestia had promised, she ended up having to try again each heat cycle, and with two of the herds, they became furious with the Princess after two years of failed attempts."

The entire herd went wide eyed. Fluttershy hung her head, murmuring, "T-two years?"

"Yes, but that was the first and third herds to request that spell. Celestia has worked hard at the spell. Her original intent was to be able to produce more Alicorns, but that would require two alicorns, and a lover; which she doesn't have the latter." Smiling sweetly, mainly at Fluttershy, Twilight softened her voice, "but, I will try my hardest to perform the spell if you wish, and if anything, Celestia will be back by your next heat cycle."

Fluttershy was averting her gaze, clearly deep in thought. However, everyone's attention was pulled over as Rarity suddenly stood up, "Twilight has never let us down, so we should put our trust in her. Even if she does fail at her first attempt, we still always have the second. Not to mention, as long as we have each other, we can always wait until fall!"

A small smile made its way onto Fluttershy's expression. She nodded, before turning to Twilight, "I would love it if you would perform the spell, Twilight."

Jumping up from her spot, Twilight's horn went ablaze as a book came from the scattered mess on the floor before hovering on over. The book flipped open as Twilight gazed through it, "This is my personal copy of the spell, written by Celestia herself. She documented every time she cast the spell, and had even cast it on herself upon many occasions just to get in the practice. I've committed the book to memory and am pretty sure I can succeed. So far, I have a forty-seven percent of success, while Celestia has sixty-seven percent. I don't mean to brag, but I've only practiced over a course of a year, while Celestia has had hundreds."

Trace frowned, giving the purple mare a worrisome look, "Yeah, but how many times have you performed the spell?"

Twilight smiled, pulling out a piece of parchment, "With the aid of Princess Celestia funding my research, there were plenty participants willing to allow me to practice on them. I've performed the spell a count of two hundred times, on fifty different individuals." 

"F-fifty?!" Everyone exclaimed, unsure to be impressed, or shocked that she practiced on so many.

Nodding to Trace and his herd, Twilight then went on to say, "So, since you all know the risk, now. How about it? Do you still want to go through with it?"

Fluttershy's first reaction was to look directly to Trace, her eyes shimmering as she literally looked as if she would break down if he said no. Trace smiled warmly, running his fingers through her mane on the back of her head, "Having a baby is already a great amount of risk. You risk your body and life to bring another living person into the world. This way, I'm just merely sharing in that risk. Plus, it isn't even life threatening. I'll be more than willing to go through with it."

Water seemed to well up in Fluttershy's eyes. She tilted her head, smiling happily at her stallion, "Thank you!"

"No problem, Shy." Trace chuckled.

Lyra glanced on over to Rarity, chuckling lightly, "I guess we have to decide which one of us will share our DNA with Trace."

Frowning at the minty mare, Rarity looked to her curiously, "B-but, darling. You deserve that spot. You, Trace, and Fluttershy could all be biological parents to the foal."

Glancing down to the floor boards, Lyra lightly scratched. Everyone looked to her, wondering what exactly was going through her mind. Lyra flinched as Trace placed his hand on the back of her neck, "What's wrong, Lyra?"

"I was just thinking... I also wanted a foal with Trace. With the success rate so low, maybe since we are already performing the spell, Rarity could offer her DNA and then we would have two fillies. Each would share a portion of three forth of our herd. All of us would be biological parents."

Trace frowned, "I don't mind that idea, but is being a biological parent so important? I expect that the foal would love all of us."

Lyra glanced up to him, a small pink on her cheeks as she continued making circles on the floor with her hoof, "I know, but I really like this idea, and think about it. Fluttershy's and my foal would grow up the same age and everything! Wouldn't that be great? We could all take care of them together and they would grow up with a greater understanding for one another if they were the same age."

Once again, Trace frowned, shaking his head lightly, "I highly doubt being the same age would mean they understand one another."

Releasing a brief sigh, Lyra closed her eyes, finally admitting, "I just really want a foal too. Ever since Fluttershy brought it up when we first got together, I've thought about it."

"I wont say no, but are you sure you want this?" Trace asked once more, raising his brow.

Lyra nodded, grinning up to meet Trace's eyes, "I do."

Turning toward Rarity, Trace grinned, "So, I suppose all of this lands on you, Rarity. Will you share your DNA base thing with me?"

It was surprising at how the red literally seemed to fill Rarity's cheeks. Almost as if all the blood was sucked there. Rarity let out a soft giggle, forcing herself to look to Twilight, "What do I have to do?"

Moving toward the center of the room, Twilight pointed to the floor, "Stand over here, and Trace, stand over a few feet away."

Doing as they were told, Trace and Rarity glanced to one another before turning their attention to Twilight. The purple unicorn seemed to be scanning her notes once more, her horn starting to glow. Twilight lowered her head, pointing her horn toward the two, "This may tingle, but there were never any pain with any of the other cases. Just relax, and close your eyes."

They both tried to remain calm, feeling their bodies hover off the ground. Trace let out a breath, trying to keep his mind blank, and his muscles relaxed. Though, Trace could feel deep down something was changing. His muscles jerked, and twitched. Suddenly, he felt himself fall, never actually hitting the floor. He thought for a moment he was just getting very dizzy, but soon the spell vanished and he fell to all fours.

Everyone fell quiet, and with the tingling gone, Trace dared to open his eyes, "T-twilight? Did it work?"

Glancing around the room, Trace saw the bewildered looks on everyone's face. Even Spike's mouth hung open, his eyes wide. Twilight swallowed, chuckling nervously, "Trace, how do you feel?"

"I'm fine, but my head is spinning." Trace brought up his arm to rub his head, but his eyes went wide as a hoof came into view.

The entire room once again fell speechless. Trace chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck, "Hehe... it's okay, isn't it? We can just try again in forty-eight hours, can't we?"

Twilight frowned, standing up once more, "You may be able to just do it as a pony. One moment, let me check."

Closing her eyes, Twilight's horn once again began to glow. Trace's body illuminated in a faint purple, but soon it dispelled. Twilight shook her head, frowning, "You may look like a pony, but for all intents and purposes, you _are_ still a human..."

"So... Trace will be a pony for forty-eight hours, _during_ our heat cycles, with no chance of getting pregnant?" Lyra asked, the corner of her mouth turned up in a sly grin.

However, Twilight didn't know why she seemed so happy, but replied anyway, "Yeah... So you can mate all you want, you wont get pregnant."

Scooting over to Rarity, Lyra whispered into her ear, smiling all the while. Rarity's eyes widened, shock on her face. Soon enough, the white unicorn shared in Lyra's grin, her eyes rolling over Trace's pony form. Trace's coat matched what his human hair had been, a milky brown. His mane, surprisingly, was short and purple. His flank, however, was blank.

"It looks like he still gained a bit of DNA from Rarity, hence the purple mane and tail. He also seemed to take after her, and became a unicorn." Twilight stated, jotting down notes in her parchment.

Upon Twilight's mention of being a unicorn, Trace's hoof darted up, feeling the long cone that resided there. A grin formed on his face as he stood up, "Awesome! Can I do magic?"

Shaking her head, Twilight frowned at him, "Like I said, you are still a human, and your magic reservoir is empty, remember? It may also be the reason you don't have a cutiemark, you have no magic of any kind."

Sitting back down, Trace hung his head in a pout. Rarity and Lyra made their way over, nuzzling their noses against his cheek. Trace's ears stiffened, his tail flickering side to side.

Reaching her mouth over to Trace's ear, Lyra whispered, "Don't worry, we will make you feel like a real pony in no time."

Just as she said that, Lyra nipped at his ear. He recoiled, crimson forcing its way on his face. Glancing down, he noticed his clothes were gone, and if he got hard, it would surely show. Lyra pulled away, taking Trace's discarded clothes in her aura, "Thanks for trying Twilight, we will be back in two days to try again."

"I-if you don't mind..." Fluttershy added, getting up to follow her three herd members.

"No problem!" Twilight chimed, "I'll happily try again. I'm just sorry it didn't work the first time!"

"Bye Twilight!" Everyone waved, and rushed out the door.

As the door closed, Spike elbowed Twilight in the foreleg, "I hope they don't exhaust him before you get the chance to cast the spell again."

Spike let out a chuckle, walking over to a broom to resume sweeping the floor. The gears in Twilight's mind turned, running her assistants words through her mind. Her eyes snapped open as it dawned on her. She furrowed her brow, glaring daggers at the young dragon, "Spike, you're grounded!"

"Awe... what did I do?" Spike frowned, confusion mixing in with his pout.

Twilight growled, her mind blank in rage toward the perverted dragon. She stomped her hoof down, turning for her room, "I want this place spotless by the time they return, got that Spike?"

As the purple mare disappeared into her room, Spike glanced around the library. Books and research notes were scattered all about. He let out a sigh, hanging his head, "I should have went to Canterlot to skip Twilight's heat..."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The door clicked as Lyra's horn locked it behind them. By the time they had got home, Trace manage to get used to walking. It was almost like walking on all fours as a human. He let out a pant, surprised at how tiring it was for him to learn how to walk as a pony. Stepping over to the middle of the room, Trace let himself fall to his side.

"Oh dear." Rarity smiled lovingly, laying down with her side against Trace's back, "You look so tired, darling. Is there anything we could possibly do for our handsome _stallion?_"

"We should really do something for the poor _stallion_, don't you think, Rarity?" Lyra giggled, smiling to her white marefriend.

Fluttershy frowned, listening all the while, but not quite catching on. She circled around the three so she could face Trace, "I'll make us some tea, you just relax."

"Sounds like a plan, thanks Shy." Trace smiled weakly.

Once Fluttershy was out of the room, Trace winced slightly as he felt a hoof trail up his side. After relaxing, he could hear Rarity speak, "Look at how he flinched, poor thing must be so sensitive as a pony, and it's all our fault."

Another hoof joined in, this time Lyra's hoof trailing over his side. Her green hoof made its way down, and tracing over where his cutiemark should have been, making the stallion shudder, "I agree, but what could we possibly do to make it up to him?"

Trace let out a content sigh, closing his eyes as he replied, "It really isn't that bad, it'll be interesting to walk in a pony's shoes for awhile."

"Our stallion is so kind, isn't he, Lyra? We really don't deserve him." Rarity lowered her voice at the end, her hoof making its way around Trace's torso, lightly rubbing his stomach.

For a moment, Trace felt like he was melting into the floor, barely hearing his mare friend's words. His breath caught in his throat as Rarity's hoof traced over a particularly ticklish spot, but it soon diminished. He let out a small coo, "No, I'm the one that isn't worthy. You girls spoil me..."

Rarity and Lyra both giggled, keeping up their ministrations. Stepping from the kitchen, Fluttershy's eyes fell on her herd. She watched the calm content grin on Trace's face. She let out a giggle, alerting the three to her presence, "The tea is on, it'll be a bit, though."

"Okay, Shy. That sounds lovely." Trace murmured, sighing afterward. For a moment he felt as if he wasn't careful, he would soon fall asleep.

Making her way around, Fluttershy laid her body down behind Trace. She moved his tail out of the way before rubbing her nose gently where his cutiemark should have been. Even though Trace was relaxed, he noticed something. Lyra and Rarity's touches seemed different, but he couldn't quite place it. As Fluttershy brought up her hoof, she trailed it over his flank. It felt nice, but it seemed different somehow. Focusing on Rarity and Lyra's touch, they seemed energetic, maybe dare he say, adventurous?

Dismissing the thought, he soon moved his head slightly for more comfort. As Rarity trailed her hoof down Trace's stomach, he absentmindedly spread his legs slightly to give her better access. He heard Lyra giggle lightly, but merely thought she was enjoying giving him attention.

"Look, we must be doing a good job." Rarity giggled.

Trace's ears flickered, barely hearing what Rarity said. He was half into unconsciousness as hooves danced across his form. He could feel Lyra shuffle, followed by Fluttershy saying, "Lyra, what are... oh my..."

Then his eyes darted open, his breath getting caught in his throat. His mind becoming awfully aware that at some point his cock had slipped from its sheath and Lyra currently had it grasped in her foreleg. He let out a groan, his member pulsed to its full size. He heard Rarity's laugh chime in his ear.

"but... he looks so tired, shouldn't we let him rest, girls?" Fluttershy stated in a soft worried tone, but her worry, only made him twitch further in Lyra's hoof.

Feeling a hoof around his leg, Trace let out a grunt as he was pulled to his back and his member slipped from Lyra's grasp. He didn't even have to look down to know his hind legs were being spread by magic.

"Does he look tired to you, Lyra?" Rarity stated, grinning all the while.

Shooting the unicorn a devious grin, Lyra replied, "I don't know, he looks rather lively to me!"

Glancing down in between his hooves, Trace took notice that his right hind leg was encased in a minty green aura, while his left was in Rarity's blue magic. A blush crossed his muzzle as he saw Fluttershy eyeing his throbbing member, a cute red hue across her cheeks. Letting his head fall back against the floor, Trace sighed, '_I wonder how much of this is caused by their heat?'_

His thoughts ended as his attention turned back to Rarity as she spoke, "What about you, my beautiful, Fluttershy? Does he look tired to you?"

Trace's cheeks darkened as he suddenly felt himself twitch violently. Using a hoof, he tried to hide the increasing crimson that formed there, '_they're having a tad too much fun with this...'_

"Poor dear, he looks so helpless." Rarity snickered, lowering her head to nip at Trace's neck.

"Shy? How about you show our stallion some relief?" Lyra couldn't help a small amused chuckle, looking to Fluttershy.

For a moment, there was no reply, but after a minute or so, Trace's ears flickered as he heard, "I'm so sorry, Trace."

'_Why is she apologizi-'_ Trace's head shot back, suddenly feeling something moist and soft making contact with the side of his erect shaft. His rod bounced against Shy's nose, but she didn't back away. She moved forward, running her tongue across the head, making him shudder.

"Oh, he seems to really like that!" Rarity stated, running her hoof down Trace's chest.

"I have something for us!" Lyra suddenly, and randomly stated, her horn levitating over a saddle bag that was draped on the couch arm. The lid flipped open, and a vial filled with a sparkly blue liquid floated out.

"Is that what I think it is?" excitement and a seductive tone filled Rarity's voice. Trace could tell she must have been smiling. Though his mind was currently distracted on the wet tongue dancing across his girth.

Lyra nodded, hovering it above Trace's head, allowing him a glimpse of the blue liquid, "It's a special booster that helps stallions with their herds heat. Allows them to keep going over a long period. You're only supposed to take one every twenty-four hours, though."

"How many did you purchase?" Rarity calmly and plainly asked.

"I bought seven, one for each day of our heat."

Fluttershy suddenly stopped her licking, making Trace grunt in disapproval, "Will they hurt him?"

"The catalog I ordered them from has a large fan base, and it has a large approval rating. Just said that as long as we keep him hydrated after each orgasm, he'll just sleep it off when he falls asleep."

Just as Lyra stated that, a loud whistle came from the kitchen. Fluttershy was about to get up, but Rarity stopped her, "I'll get that, it seems you need to finish what you started." She got up, pointing her hoof to Trace before turning for the kitchen.

The yellow Pegasi's cheeks reddened as her eyes fell back down to Trace's throbbing stallionhood. Her wings flared out, going wide eyed, "I'm so sorry Trace, you must feel so abandoned right now!"

Lifting up his head, Trace chuckled, "It's okay, Shy, really..." He forced an awkward smile. Honestly, with her administrations, he had been close to the edge. He couldn't help it when his member throbbed again, begging for relief.

"I'll help you, don't worry!" Fluttershy crawled forward, darting her head between his legs.

A grunt was forcefully expelled from his lips, Trace's mouth hung open as he gasped. He could feel his member pop into Shy's mouth and she almost gagged, trying to hastily do her best to please him. Trace winced in pleasure, chuckling between pants, "E-easy... Shy..."

With his soft words, Shy slowed her efforts, pulling almost all the way off. Her tongue swirled around the tip just like one of the mare's in her naughty books had done. Trace let out a pleasured sigh, "Much... much better."

Lyra laid down a sheet of instructions. She had been reading the directions to the liquid, but now that she was finished, she popped off the cork, "Trace, please drink this."

He thought about declining, but as he looked up at the lusty look in Lyra's eyes, he decided against it. Lifting up his head, he opened his mouth as the vial hovered to his lips. The liquid had a thick, gooey texture, almost like honey oozing down his throat. The taste seemed tangy, yet like a thick blue raspberry paste. Once he swallowed, his entire body warmed, almost like he had drank an entire cup of hot chocolate after coming in from a blizzard.

The world spun slightly as the potion kicked in, and his member throbbed harder into Fluttershy's mouth. Rarity then returned carrying four large glasses of iced sweet tea, "Shy, darling, why don't you go ahead and let poor Trace have some release, then we will let him drink some tea."

Fluttershy whimpered as a green aura pulled her away from the warm throbbing treat she was suckling on. Lyra giggled as a string of saliva broke free from Trace's member, and the adorable hurt look on Shy's face, "Wouldn't you rather he cum someplace else, instead of your mouth?"

Shy seemed to think for a moment, but hesitantly nodded. Trace was about to get up, but soon found his yellow marefriend stepping over his body. He paused for a moment, seeing the pained lust on her face. Through all that, he could tell she still feared pushing him, but her heat refused to let her stop herself.

"Shy-" Trace barely managed to say before his lips were met with hers. Fluttershy closed her eyes, deepening the kiss, not giving him a chance as her tongue darted in. Trace's eyes glazed over as they kiss broke.

He could feel her slide down his body, and he moaned as the tip of his shaft prodded against something hot. Trace's body winced, it was almost like his member was being shrouded in a fresh heating pad; a wet one at that. Fluttershy's head leaned back, her mouth hanging open as the thick stallion member slid into her willing passage, spreading her vulva wide.

"Atta girl!" Lyra cheered her marefriend on, stepping on behind the two as she got the chance to see the final inch of Trace's cock disappear into Fluttershy's depth, "Taking him like a champ!"

Reaching up his forehooves, Trace grabbed onto Shy's sides right above where her hind legs met her body. The world seemed to blur, the vial of liquid clearly having a strong effect. After Fluttershy pulled up, sliding his member out of her wet folds, Trace slammed her down with all his might, making the pink maned mare scream out in ecstasy. Fluttershy let out a squeak, her head darting back and her mane swishing back.

Trace heard a loud breathy moan that sounded like Rarity. Glancing over, she was currently leaned back on the couch, her hind legs dangling off the side and spread wide. Her faint blue aura around her horn, alerted him that she was using magic. His eyes followed south down her body, until his eyes fell to her wet folds. Trace let out a moan as he noticed a makeshift magical cylinder like object shoving itself in and out of her.

Lyra, however, wasn't pleasuring herself, she had stepped on behind the two, watching Trace's stallionhood burying into Fluttershy. She licked her lips hungrily, kneading her hind legs against the floor. Grinning, Trace decided to put on a good show for her. He tightened his grip around Fluttershy's waist, making her squeak lightly, before slamming her down in hard quick thrusts.

Fluttershy was no longer able to make coherrent moans, but with each hard push inside her, a squeak would force its way from her throat. Trace thought her voice was cute, along with her wings slightly bouncing along with her body. He could tell Shy had most likely already had several short spasms, but knew by know that she wouldn't cum while in heat until he sprayed his sweet nectar deep inside her womb. Reaching his hooves on up, he pulled Fluttershy's body to his, forcing her to lay on top of him. While holding her still, he put all his force and focus on shoving his cock rapidly in and out; making her scream out. His pace slowed slightly in shock when he heard Fluttershy scream out something that resembled a profanity.

Once he resumed his efforts, he slowly felt his orgasm building. Except that his orgasm seemed to build much slower than usual, and a lot more fierce than normal. Which it most likely had something to do with the booster.

"I'm cumming!" Trace warned breathing heavily into Shy's ear.

Whimpering her acknowledgment, Fluttershy buried her face into Trace's neck. With a few more thrusts, Trace grunted, feeling his cum travel up through his member and into Fluttershy. He didn't know if it was because he was a pony or if it was the booster, but his cum seemed far more plenty than normal. He shot massive amounts of his gooey cum deep inside, weakly thrusting, only barely moving as he hilted inside her.

A few tears trickled down Shy's cheeks, letting out what sounded like pained filled grunts as her orgasm wrecked her senses. Her entire body shuddering violently, and milking Trace's shaft for all its worth, but despite that, they both felt generous amounts glop out, and drip down Trace's shaft and balls. After letting out a hefty breath he didn't know he had been holding during his orgasm, Trace let the back of his head fall to the floor.

After a few minutes of heavy panting, Fluttershy shakily stood. Trace's member fell out of her tunnel, follow soon after by more cum dropping onto Trace's stomach. Once Fluttershy stepped off to the side, she collapsed, shuddering once more against the floor, cooing in delight.

Lyra was about to step on up for her turn, but was swiftly stopped by a blue aura, "Don't forget, we need to keep him hydrated, dear."

Weakly the minty mare nodded, watching Rarity's aura help Trace to sit up on his haunches as a glass of tea hovered over. Trace grabbed hold of the glass, downing the entire glass in a few gulps. Lyra and Rarity giggled, but Rarity insisted to say something, "Slower next time, Trace. You'll make yourself sick, like that."

Looking in between Trace's legs, Lyra could see he had never softened by much. Turning her rump toward him, she glanced back over her shoulder, "Come and get it, stud."

Jumping up, Trace eyed his mare in a lusty gaze, his mind just as hazy '_I'm so warm... and my body feels like it's moving on its own...'_

Throwing his fore hooves over Lyra's back, he didn't even hesitate before he plummeted his girth down deep into Lyra's passage. In the sudden violation, Lyra's front half fell to the floor. Without any waiting, Trace pulled himself back before pounding forward. It seemed that Lyra was even hotter than Fluttershy had been, but that could just be the booster making it feel that way. Trace's eyes fell half lidded, '_this feels so good, I can't... control myself.'_

For some reason, Trace lowered his head and grabbed the nape of Lyra's neck in his teeth. Lyra let out a moan of surprise, but welcomed the sensation. After several shudders, and smaller orgasms, Lyra could tell her stallion was coming closer to his peak. Closing her eyes, she focused on tightening her passage, begging his cock to release its load. She could hear Trace groan painfully, his tempo hastening. Lyra groaned as Trace forced her head down into the carpet as his thrusts pushed her forward. She hardly minded, her hazy heat filled lust being sent over the edge as an array of squirts painted across her insides, feeling every shot.

"Trace..." She managed to whimper out before her legs finally let out, falling to the floor. However, Trace didn't fall with her, he simply popped out of her wet tunnel, spilling a massive amount onto the floor.

Rarity watched the stallion eagerly as he stepped over to the table, grabbing another glass of tea and downing it. Despite her own lust and arousal, she voiced her worry, "Darling, we can take a moment if you need the time?"

Then he looked at her. She was a little shocked at the almost lifeless stare he was giving her, but upon further investigation, she found it was lust. The same lust she had seen in Lyra, Fluttershy's, and even her own eyes when they went in heat. Trace stepped on over, and Rarity giggled, "Seriously, hun, if you need a minute..."

Swatting away Rarity's magical dildo, Trace lowered his head, giving the slick stretched hole a tentative lick. Rarity's gaze softened, trying her best to think of his walefare, "Trace, I'm telling you, take a break."

Raising his gaze to meet hers, Trace rubbed Rarity's teats with his hoof, "This is me taking a break."

Without another word, Trace returned his head lower, burying his snout into her mound, his tongue darting on in. Rarity squirmed on the couch, scooting down by an inch or so. With his hoof, Trace stopped Rarity from sliding further, along with pushing forward, licking against something rough like a walnut. When his marefriend gave a shrill of delight, he focused his efforts there.

Even though Rarity was in utter bliss, without some sort of primordial ooze, she couldn't reach her final climax. With her mind hazed over, she tapped Trace on the head, making him look up from between her legs without stopping his efforts. She shuddered at the sight, but gave a breathy voice, "P-please... if... if you've rested enough..."

Pulling back, Trace threw his hooves to either side of her waist. Rarity's eyes went wide, regaining some of her regalia in her panic, "T-this position is rather kinky, isn't it, darling?"

"I don't care..." Trace panted, his lust taking over his mind and body by now. All he could do was think, '_I hope she doesn't mind... It's not like either one of us has a choice right now. I can't... control myself it seems like...'_

Rarity let out a loud squeak that would make even Fluttershy proud as Trace's thick girth spread her wider than her magical toy had. After a brief moment, she inched her eyes open to glance into Trace's, "Please, I've tried to wait patiently, but now, I can't take it much longer..."

Nodding, Trace pulled back before thrusting forward, shoving himself all the way in. Rarity could feel herself bounce back and forth on the couch. Her head bouncing along with her hair springing too and fro. She felt the drool pool in her mouth, before quickly realizing and swallowing it. Her body shuddered, but she knew it wasn't the main course, Trace was still going strong inside her.

'_He seems to be lasting a lot longer than with the others.' _Rarity briefly thought to herself, her pussy aching and throbbing, ready for sweet release, '_Maybe the poor dear is growing tired?'_

Her thoughts were cut off as he suddenly picked up the tempo, his breathing erratic and his legs shaking. Rarity's world went white as an array of cum shot insider her, suddenly sending over the edge with her ultimate goal. Her body shuddering to the point that she thought she would slide off the couch if Trace wasn't there. Her hips bucked up toward Trace, feeling his member prod inside of her, right at her womb. His cock spraying a painful amount and filling her to the brim. She could feel a couple drips from the rim where they were connected, and they dropped to the couch and floor.

The booster seemed to fade for the moment, and Trace whimpered as his member stayed slightly hard as he collapsed to his side on the floor. With her last bit of energy, Rarity levitated over another glass of tea, "Here, drink this and I think we deserve a nap."

Without any reluctance, he eagerly downed the glass before letting his head fall to the floor. Rarity smiled a content smile, dropping off the couch, but as she got to her hooves, they gave out and she fell to the floor. Trace's head jerked up in worry, "Rarity, you okay?"

Letting out an embarrassed giggle, Rarity nodded, "My legs feel like jello."

Trace smiled at her, weakly crawling across the floor before nuzzling his cheek against Rarity's, "Just means I done a good job."

"It sure does." Rarity let out a soft sigh, cooing as she leaned into Trace's nuzzles.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

It was time for the spell to be recast, and three of the four barely had the energy to walk. The booster had Trace refreshed and bounding with energy. He had a huge smile on his face as he walked on up ahead. When he looked back, he couldn't help but chuckle, "I'm sorry girls, you look so exhausted. I feel like I'm to blame."

"Er..." Lyra blushed, lowering her head in shame, "It's because I wanted to try those boosters..."

"Darling, don't beat yourself up." Rarity weakly giggled, stepping in a zig zag pattern, trying to keep her path directed toward Twilight's library, "I daresay it was totally worth it. I've never felt such intense pleasure in my life!"

Whimpering from behind, Fluttershy used her wings to keep her balance. Her hind legs were spread farther apart than normal as she walked, feeling a throb between her hind legs, "I-is it me, or is Trace..."

"Bigger as a pony?" Lyra chuckled, but then sighed, "Yeah... I think he is..."

Trace frowned, letting out a sigh of his own, "I'm so sorry, girls..."

"Don't worry Trace." Lyra smiled, "As soon as the spell is recast, and our heats step in again, we'll probably be right back at it."

A blush formed on Trace's face as he looked across all three of his marefriends. Fluttershy and Rarity had merely nodded their agreements, already looking as if they were heated just talking about it.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Twilight watched the three mares curiously as they sluggishly made their way into the library. She giggled as she asked worriedly, "Girls, you look like you've gotten in a huge fight and lost, what happened?"

Glancing to one another, Trace's herd members soon hung their heads as Rarity stated, "Well, darling, Trace was a pony without chance of pregnancy."

"And we were in heat..." Fluttershy shamefully admitted, hanging her head.

"A-and... we had boosters on hoof..." Lyra also hung her head, but her ears folded back.

Twilight's cheeks reddened, having heard of the boosters that were all the rage back in Canterlot, "O-oh... well... Do you girls.., still feel up to doing this?"

All three nodded in unison, and Trace couldn't help but chuckle in pity for the three, "They really seem to want to have babies with me."

Nodding, Twilight motioned Rarity over to the middle of the room, "Okay, I'll make this quick, and you girls can go procreate."

The three girls shuddered, before glancing over and eyeing Trace up and down. Twilight decided to ignore their reactions, and just turned to Trace, "Let me reverse the spell first, though."

Lowering her head, Twilight's horn illuminated and with a flash of light, Trace was once more a human being. Twilight darted her gaze away, a red hue fiercly burning away on her cheeks. Trace glance down, blushing at his nudity, "R-rarity?"

Giggling, Rarity opened her saddle bag and levitated out a change of clothes, "Here you go, Trace!"

He could feel his herd eyeing his nude form, and even Twilight was stealing glances out of the corner of her eye. He could see struggle, and hoped he wasn't causing her too much discomfort. Though, she seemed to be handling herself much better than the first time he had seen her in heat. At least she wasn't strapping him to a chair and molesting him. Thinking about it, however, he wasn't sure if his herd would actually stop her if she tried. They would probably all just take turns at him; after a booster of course.

Letting out a sigh, Trace hurriedly got dressed and moved to the center of the room, just as last time, "Let's do this."

Moving to the center as well, Twilight lowered her head, her horn being set aglow. Twilight spoke up, voicing her concerns, "Just as before, this shouldn't hurt, and I should succeed this time. I practiced on Spike and Owlicious while you were gone, and I have a good feeling this time."

"S-spikey wikey? Please tell me you didn't..." Rarity nervously grinned, looking over to Spike who absentmindedly swept the floor.

Releasing her magic for the moment, Twilight raised her brow, "Yeah, and there were no side effects. His base DNA is now a ponies for two days."

"Twilight, while we're at it, how're you doing with your heat?" Lyra asked.

Trace raised his brow, '_that was off topic, Lyra... and definitely seems inappropriate.' _

Smiling, Twilight raised her head proudly, "With all the new boosters coming out, I was asked to test a new one. It allows mares without stallions to cope without having to use any artificial devices." Lowering her head, Twilight bashfully turned her eyes toward Trace, "It isn't perfect, but at least I haven't lost myself this time."

"I don't mean to be rude, but can we please get started? I want to get home..." Fluttershy hung her head, fidgeting slightly against the floor.

Lyra stepped on over, gently running her hoof up the back of Fluttershy's neck, "Is your heat coming back?"

The yellow mare hid her face behind a wall of pink, nodding, and her cheeks reddening as if she had done something wrong.

Once again lighting her horn, Twilight aimed it at Trace, "Okay, like I said, I'll make this quick."

Just like last time, his body tingled and he hovered off the ground. Flashes of Rarity crossed his vision, and wondered if sharing her DNA code had something to do with it. Unlike last time, it seemed to take barely a couple seconds before Trace landed on his feet. Twilight smiled as she stated, "You can open your eyes, now."

Patting himself down, Trace smiled, "I'm not a pony this time. Did it work?"

"Let me see." Twilight simply stated, her aura scanning his body. After a moment she just smiled, "It seemed to have worked. My detection spell says you are in fact, a pony now. You have forty-eight hours to inseminate Fluttershy and Lyra. With this type of spell, once it is successfully cast, you have a ninty-two percent chance of conception."

Stepping toward the front door, Rarity waved back to her friend, "Sorry to run, dear, but as you said, we only have forty-eight hours!"

"I understand, have fun!" Twilight waved, watching the four through the door, slowly closing the door.

"I suppose Trace wore them out instead." Spike chuckled lightly, his body covered in bandages here or there.

"Spike!" Twilight frowned, glaring at the small dragon.

"Oh come on... I hurt myself trying to rush and clean up, I-"

Spike was cut off, as Twilight shook her head, "No, this time I have something else in mind."

As the purple mare disappeared into the bathroom, Spike watched curiously. Taking a few steps to the left to see what Twilight was doing, but when she appeared, Spike's eyes looked to the object in her aura, "S-soap? What are you planning on doing with that?"

Twilight furrowed her brow, "This!" before shoving the bar into the dragon's mouth.

Spike went wide eyed, spitting out the bar, and dropping the broom, he spit and sputtered, "What the hell, Twilight?"

"Well, if you didn't have a filthy mouth, I wouldn't have to wash it!" Twilight grinned spitefully to him.

Crossing his arms, Spike frowned, "Ya know Twi, it wouldn't sound so dirty if you would get yourself laid!"

That was it, something snapped inside Twilight as she eyed the small dragon in shock, "Why you little..." She yelled, before picking the soap up from the floor.

"N-no! No Twilight!" Spike pleaded, turning to run.

Twilight's magic snapped at Spike's tail as he ran for the kitchen, "Come back here!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Trace and his herd glanced back toward the library, worry on all of their faces. Trace chuckled nervously, turning to his marefriends, "Should we go back?"

"Just keep walking, darling." Rarity smiled hesitantly, having heard a good bit of Twilight's and Spike's conversation.

"A-are you sure?" Trace asked, barely hearing what they had been yelling back and forth about, "If she's in heat, and Spike's there, shouldn't we-"

"Trace, trust us on this one..." Lyra chuckled hesitantly, running her side against his leg.

"He'll be alright, okay Trace?" Fluttershy stated lightly, trying to lead the way back to her cottage.

"O-okay..." Trace frowned, glancing back to the library once more, "Sorry Spike, I tried."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Even though his mares seemed to be rushing home, the trip seemed to be taking forever. Rarity, Lyra, and Fluttershy all seemed to be feeling their heat return. They kept glancing back, and Trace watched their eyes trace up and down his body before turning back forward. He let out a sigh, _'I can't believe I'm going to bare children with these sex crazed mares.'_ A small smile made its way onto his face, and he chuckled, '_I can't wait!'_

"Trace? What's so funny?" Lyra looked expectantly back to Trace, grinning at the large smile her stallion had been sporting.

"Nothing, just feeling really lucky to be with you three." Trace smiled, keeping a few steps behind.

Rarity giggled, nodding to Trace, "Well, you better show Fluttershy, and Lyra that once we return."

Pausing, Lyra frowned, facing Rarity, "Not that I don't want you around, but should you really be around Trace while you're in heat? I mean... you share his DNA right now, so isn't that like having a child with a brother or something?"

The white mare stopped in her tracks, glancing back to Trace. She suddenly realized how wet she had been, impatiently wanting to get back home. Reluctantly she let out a sigh, "You're absolutely right... I trust you three will be fine without me?"

"Y-yeah..." Lyra stated with a frown, rubbing her forehoof regretfully, "Sorry, Rarity..."

Fluttershy however, merely hung her head, knowing there wasn't anything they could do. Rarity merely waved it off, "No worries, I can have Trace once more in forty-eight hours." Winking to Trace, Rarity turned back toward Ponyville, "Have fun, Trace."

As his marefriend walked away, Trace was tempted to stop her, but knew it would just make it harder on her. He could see her tail twitch side to side, her legs wobbling. He could even smell her aroma in the air, '_poor thing... She's so generous all the time, it's almost painful to watch.'_

Deciding to put the moment behind them for now, Lyra forced a smile, taking Trace's hand in her minty aura, "Let's go! Foals don't bare themselves!"

When Trace didn't budge, she let out a sigh, "It's okay... she's a big mare, she will be alright."

Nodding, Trace shrugged his shoulders, "Let's go then."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Spike huffed, hanging by his tail upside down. He crossed his arms as Twilight glared into his green eyes. Spike stuck out his tongue and Twilight rolled her eyes, "Do you even understand why I'm so mad?"

Letting out an unsteady and shaky breath, Spike closed his eyes to release his anger as much as possible. Once satisfied that he wouldn't snap, he tried to answer honestly, "Sweetiebelle, Applebloom, and Scootaloo all have been telling me about sex and stuff. They talk about it so innocently, and then all the adults turn red and defensive. I just don't see why it's such a big deal, is all..."

Frowning to the small dragon, Twilight flipped him around in her magic, before gently placing him on the ground, "Because, it's inappropriate..."

"Inappropriate?" Spike frowned, looking at Twilight, befuddled as to why she could possibly think that, "Just look at all your friends around town, Twilight."

"W-what do you mean?" Twilight stuttered, looking to him cautiously.

"I've accepted that Rarity is with Trace and his herd, and that is because she is happy. How is happiness, inappropriate?"

"It's not the happiness that's inappropriate. It's the um... s-sexual... stuff." Twilight's cheeks turned red, averting her gaze away from the small dragon.

"Is it? Is it really?" Spike once again crossed his arms, raising his brow. Twilight merely watched him curiously as he continued, "Is it really inappropriate to show one another that you care for them in a way that requires you to physically take care of their needs? To release their stress through pleasure and love?"

"Wow Spike... That's..." Twilight grinned, looking to his in awe, "That's so poetic."

Spike's cheeks warmed, this time it was his turn to avert his gaze, rubbing the back of his neck with his claw, "I-it's nothing, really... Sweetiebelle has been bringing some odd books to the club house and reads them to us."

"Books?" Twilight asked, smiling, "What are they called? Maybe I can give them a read. They sound intriguing."

"Hmm..." Spike scratched his head, "I think they're called, '_herd in the sheets.'"_

"Oh, I think Rarity told me about that one, I-" Twilight fell silent, suddenly remembering exactly why Rarity had told her about them. They were vividly erotic and graphic novels for lonely mares without lovers. Rarity had offered to let Twilight have them since she no longer required them, due to being with Trace, "Spike!"

"What?!" Spike snapped back, worry on his face, "What did I do now?!"

Blushing, Twilight recoiled a little, "I think I should speak with Rarity, and Applejack about what their sisters have been up too. I probably could talk about Scootaloo with Rainbow as well." Reluctantly turning her gaze toward her assistant, Twilight sighed, "We need to have a little talk, Spike..."

"Not another lecture..." Spike murmured.

"What did you say?" Twilight raised her brow.

"N-nothing..." Spike lowered his head, letting out a sigh


End file.
